Federal Dropship
The Federal Dropship is one of the Federation's ships and thus are generally sold at Stations that are aligned with the Federation (but has been seen at an independent shipyard). To purchase the Federal Dropship players must have earned the rank of Midshipman with the Federation's Navy. Currently this ship isn't very appealing - due to its low mobility it is dominated in combat by most other ships. However, the Federal Dropship does fill a great role in group player versus player engagements due to its excellent hardpoint size and placement. The Federal Dropship is noted for its ability to remain functioning even when the hull is at very low integrity. This is due to its good module protection. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: Two side mounted Class 2 Medium hardpoints in front of the lower wing (One each side), two bottom mounted Class 2 Medium hardpoints located slightly behind the point at which the front fuselage tapering ends (One on each side of the underside), and One bottom mounted Class 3 Large hardpoint located under the nose of the ship and slightly forward of where the front fuselage tapering ends. Although all hardpoints have good to excellent fields of fire when fitted with turrets, the side mounted hardpoints benefit the most from turrets. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Federal Dropship. *''(L) = Loaned'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner'' *m = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank. Gallery FederalDropship000.jpg|Federal Dropship B0vgXM8CcAAQSO3.jpg|Federal Dropship Mining.jpg|Cockpit E-D Federal Dropship - Hangar Frontal Side View - High Res.jpg|High Res Screenshot of a FDS in a Coriolis Hangar E-D Federal Dropship - Hangar Frontal View - High Res.jpg|E-D Federal Dropship - Hangar Frontal View - High Res.jpg E-D Federal Dropship - Hangar Aft Side View - High Res.jpg|E-D Federal Dropship - Hangar Aft Side View - High Res.jpg E-D Federal Dropship - Hangar Left Side View - High Res.jpg|E-D Federal Dropship - Hangar Left Side View - High Res E-D Federal Dropship - Sunglare-Aft Bottom View with Hardpoints deployed - High Res.jpg|E-D Federal Dropship - Sunglare-Aft Bottom View with Hardpoints deployed - High Res E-D Federal Dropship - Sunglare-Aft Top Side View - High Res.jpg|E-D Federal Dropship - Sunglare-Aft Top Side View - High Res E-D Federal Dropship - Sunglare-Front Bottom Side View with Weapons Deployed - High Res.jpg|E-D Federal Dropship - Sunglare-Front Bottom Side View with Weapons Deployed - High Res E-D Federal Dropship - Sunglare-Front Bottom Side View with Weapons Deployed II- High Res.jpg|E-D Federal Dropship - Sunglare-Front Bottom Side View with Weapons Deployed II- High Res E-D Federal Dropship - Bottom Hardpoint Locations - Ultra High Res.jpg|E-D Federal Dropship - Bottom Hardpoint Locations - Ultra High Res File:Federal_Dropship_Top_radiator_banks.jpg |Top radiator banks exposed File:Federal_Dropship_Side_radiator_banks.jpg |side radiator banks exposed File:Federal_Dropship_Cockpit_exterior.jpg |Close-up of Cockpit exterior 2016-01-06_00004.jpg|FDS in Supercruise Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_22_2016 11_19_44 PM.png|Federal Dropship E-D Federal Dropship - On the Hunt - Side View - High Res.jpg|FDS on the hunt for pirates Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_22_2016 11_54_03 PM.png|Federal DropShip Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_23_2016 7_21_21 PM.png|Federal DropShip Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_22_2016 10_56_08 PM.png|Federal DropShip Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 3_25_2016 11_11_50 PM.png|Federal Dropship Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 3_25_2016 11_09_34 PM.png|Federal Dropship bp-federal-dropship.png|Core Dynamics Federal Dropship Blueprint Federal-Dropship-Planetary-Ring.jpg|Federal Dropship in a planetary ring Federal Dropship Planet.jpg|Federal Dropship and a planet Federal-Dropship-cockpit.png|Federal Dropship cockpit Federal-Dropship-Planet.png|Federal Dropship and a planet ru:Federal Dropship Category:Multipurpose Category:Core Dynamics Category:Pilotable